Perte de mémoire
by Kyuuketski
Summary: Kanda a perdu la mémoire suite à un combat.Qui est cette personne qui se trouve à ses côtés à son reveil?


**Où suis-je? J'ai la tête qui tourne. Est-ce que je suis mort? On dirait que non puisque mes yeux semblent s'ouvrir. J'aperçois de la lumière. Elle est trop forte pour mes yeux qui se ferment sur le coup. Une fois que je réussi à les ouvrir complétement, je vois que je ne suis pas seul. L'endroit où je suis semble être petit. J'essaye de me lever mais une douleur au ventre m'en empêche. J'entend un bruit car c'est calme. La personne me parle.**

**-Tu es enfin reveillé**

**Sa voix est douce. Comme celle d'un ange. J'arrive à distinguer la couleur de ses cheveux. Ils sont clair. Est-ce un ange? Il s'approche de moi et me fait avaler quelque chose. Le goût n'est pas très bon mais je sens que c'est pour mon bien. J'ai froid. Il semble s'en rendre compte et me met la couverture sur moi. Comment ai-je attéri ici? Je ne me rappelle de rien. Le trou noir. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sort.**

**-Reste couché tu es encore faible**

**Encore sa voix d'ange. Qui est-ce? Est-ce que je le connais? Je veux rester éveillé mais mes yeux se ferme. Sans doute suis-je encore trop faible pour parler ou bouger. Je bouge mes yeux et je vois qu'un feu a été allumé. C'est lui qui l'a fait? C'est lui qui a du s'occuper de moi quand il m'est arrivé ce quelque chose que j'ignore. Je bouge ma main et sent comme une épée à côté de moi. Peut être suis-je une sorte de chevalier qui combat avec son épée. Sur mes bras, il y a des bandages. J'ai du être sérieusement bléssé. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car je sens que le sommeil vient de nouveau me prendre dans son emprise. **

**Lorsque je me reveille, l'ange n'est plus là. Cette fois-ci, j'arrive à me redresser malgrès la douleur. Il fait moins froid que tout à l'heure. Il a dû pleuvoir ou neiger. Les murs de la pièce ne sont pas des murs. Plutôt des parois. Un rocher sert de porte et soudain, je l'entend bouger. L'ange de tout à l'heure arrive de nouveau.**

**-Oh tu es déja reveillé**

**Cette fois me dit quelque chose. J'ai du l'entendre assez souvent pour pouvoir la reconnaitre mais je ne me rappelle pas à qui elle appartient. **

**-J'ai été chercber quelque chose à manger. Tu dois avoir faim**

**Il n'a pas tort, j'ai l'estomac qui commence à pousser des cris. L'ange s'agenouille près de moi et me dit d'ouvrir la bouche. Je le fais et je sens quelque chose dans ma bouche. Ma langue reconnait la saveur: c'est une fraise. J'en avais oublié à quel point c'était bon. Il m'en donne d'autres. Elles sont bien sucrées et juteuses. Maintenant que j'ai fait aller ma machoire, peut être arriverais-je à parler. Je vais essayer.**

**-O-Où suis-je?**

**Ca y est j'ai réussi à parler!**

**-Tu ne te rappelle pas? Nous étions en plein combat lorsque tu as été toucher. Tu été gravement bléssé alors je t'ai ramené ici, dans la grotte la plus proche**

**-Et toi. Qui es tu?**

**-Moi? La pousse de soja comme tu dirais**

**Pousse de soja? Il n'y a qu'une personne que j'appellais comme ça. Des cheveux blanc comme la neige, des yeux innocents et un sourire d'ange. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai chaud tout à coup?**

**-Ca fait longtemps que je suis ici?**

**-Un peu plus de deux jours**

**-Je me rappelle de rien**

**Je met ma main sur mon front qui es un peu chaud. Je dois sans doute sortir d'une fièvre. Tiens il porte la même veste qui est là à côté de moi. Nous nous connaissons ça c'est sûr mais qu'elle sont nos rapports? Je n'en sais strictement rien. Un ami? Un voisin? Un cousin? Qui est cette personne qui s'occupe de moi. Il me regarde. Il a une sorte de cicatrice sur l'oeil gauche. Sur son épaule, une petite chose jaune vole.**

**-Lui c'est Timcampi**

**Son nom me dit quelque chose. Un flash me revient soudainement. J'ai déja entendu son nom mais je ne sais plus où. Ca m'enerve de rien savoir!**

**-Il n'y avait personne avec nous?**

**-Deux autres personnes mais ils ne sont pas venus avec nous. Je suis parti du lieu de combat en te ramenant sur mon dos une fois que les ennemis étaient vaincus**

**La bataille ne me revient pas en mémoire. Pourquoi n'ai je plus de souvenir? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me dit pas son nom? Il a peur de ma réaction? Quel sont nos rapports? Je veux lui demander mais il s'en va. Enfin je dirais plutôt qu'il s'écarte. Je vois qu'il enleve sa veste dévoilant son torse. Il est plutôt maigrichon et petit. Sans doute pour ça que je l'appelle pousse de soja. Tiens,je viens de remarquer quelque chose. Son bras gauche n'est pas pareil que son bras droit. Il n'est pas de couleur et de texture peau. **

**-Pourquoi ton bras gauche n'est pas pareil que ton autre bras? **

**Je ne pu résister à l'envie de lui demander. J'avais besoin d'en savoir plus sur lui.**

**-Ah ça, c'est parce que...Je suis exorciste. Mon bras est comme une arme**

**Le mot exorciste eu l'effet d'un declic dans mon cerveau. Des mots me revinrent à l'esprit. Muggen, le Comte Millénaire, les Akumas,l'innocence. Une rafale de mot me parvint à mon cerveau. Que sont tous ses mots? L'ange semble s'en aperçevoir car je tiens ma tête.**

**-Ca ne va pas?**

**Je ne réussi pas à parler, trop occupé par la douleur qui occupe ma tête. Tout me revient en mémoire sauf son nom. Pourquoi le nom de cet ange m'est-il inconnu?**

**-J'ai mal au crâne. Des mots me reviennent soudainement**

**-C'est bon signe. Tu retrouve la mémoire**

**Je ne me rappelle plus de la signification des mots. Enfin quelques uns seulement. Les Akumas sont les ennemis que j'étais entrain de combattre. Muggen doit sans doute être le nom de l'épée que j'ai avec moi. **

**-Qui est le comte Millénaire?**

**L'ange semble être choqué par ma question. Mon cas est si grave que ça?**

**-C'est celui qui contrôle les Akumas. C'est aussi par sa faute que...Je suis "comme ça"**

**Que veux t-il dire par " comme ça "? Il veut parler de son bras anormal? Je trouve que ça lui va bien. **

**-Tu parle de ton bras?**

**-Oui et de mon oeil**

**-Il te sert à quoi?**

**-A detecter les Akumas**

**Mon arme à moi doit être mon épée. Je me lève, poussé par l'envie de voir l'extérieur.**

**-Où vas-tu?**

**-Dehors. J'ai besoin d'air**

**Je pousse le rocher malgrès ma blessure. J'ai enfilé ma veste pour ne pas avoir trop froid. Les rayons du soleil tappent dans mes yeux qui s'étaient habitué à l'obscurité. De là ou je suis j'aperçois une forêt qui m'a l'air plutôt dense. Ca n'a pas du être façile pour arriver jusqu'ici. La pousse de soja a du en baver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive pas à détourner mes yeux de cet être qui m'a soigné. Il a l'air de sourier à tout le monde. Je suis sûr qu'il cache quelque chose. Maintenant que j'y pense, moi je ne sourie jamais. Enfin la dernière fois que j'ai sourie c'était quand un ennemi m'avait vraiment plut. Ca je m'en souviens parfaitement. Je lève la tête au ciel. Les nuages blancs se déplacent librement. Le blanc. Une couleur qui ne met pas inconnu. Notamment par la couleur de ses cheveux mais aussi par...Un souvenir de mission. De la neige partout,un garçon aux cheveux rouges et cet ange au sol. Il était enfoui dans la neige. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges était proche de lui tandis que moi je me tenais plus loin. Je ne le regardais que du coin de l'oeil. Nous devons pas être très amis. **

**-Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ton nom**

**-C'est pas grave. Si bien, je ne suis pas important pour toi**

**Pourquoi est-ce qu'il dit ça? Je le frapper?**

**-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça?**

**-Parce que tu es froid avec tout le monde**

**Je ressens comme un pincement au coeur. Pourquoi?**

**-Comment je suis avec toi?**

**-Tu ne m'appelle jamais par mon prénom. Tu me fais la moral quand je fais ma tête de mule et tu n'aime pas quand je n'arrive pas à vaincre un ennemi**

**Je l'écoute parler. Il me donne l'impression que je suis un monstre avec lui. Est-ce le cas? Il s'avance vers moi et se colle contre mon torse.**

**-Même si tu es froid avec moi...Je suis content de te connaitre**

**Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je pose une main sur sa tête, caressant ses cheveux blancs qui sont doux. J'aime ce moment. J'aime sentir cet ange contre moi. Il tient à moi alors que je le traite comme un moins que rien. Quel monstre je suis.**

**-Jamais je ne t'ai fait un calin. Tu as ta fierté**

**-Ma fierté je peux la mettre de côté si elle te gêne. Je ne sais pas trop comment je suis avec toi mais je veux bien qu'on soit amis**

**-Tu veux bien?**

**-Ouais**

**Il me sert encore plus. **

**-Tu me fais mal**

**-Ah désolé**

**Il sourit. Un vrai sourire qui montre ses vrai sentiments. Je ne cache pas que je le trouve mignon ce petit bout de soja. Je met mes mains sur son visage et le regarde un moment dans les yeux. Ses yeux sont bleus et tellement magnifique que je m'y perdrais dedans. Je me surpris à regarder ses lèvres plus que tentantes qui ont l'air si douce. Je me lance ou je me lance pas? L'ange se met sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir être à ma hauteur et m'embrasse. Je me sens bien tout à coup. Je sens sa langue qui demande l'accès que j'accorde dans la seconde qui suit. Ma langue semble danser avec la sienne. C'est agréable comme sensation. Je sens qu'il manque d'air au bout d'un moment alors je me sépare de lui. **

**-Désolé je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit**

**-Pas grave**

**L'ange baissa la tête. Il doit être gêné. Je lui relève la tête avec mon pouce et mon index.**

**-Ne soit pas gêné. Ca sert à rien d'être gêné**

**Il me regarde. Le rouge est encore présent sur ses joues. Comment résister à un visage si angélique?**

**-Je...Je t-t'aime K-Kanda**

**Il vient de dire mon nom. Tout me revint en mémoire. Mon ange m'aime. Je sais pas quoi faire. L'amour c'est pas mon truc mais j'ai le coeur qui va exploser quand il est là. Qu'est ce que j'ai? Je l'embrasse encore une fois, serrant son corps contre le mien. J'ai besoin de lui, de voir son magnifique visage et son sourire si adorable. Il me plait ça j'en suis sûr.**

**-Je t'aime aussi...Allen**

**-Tu te souviens de mon nom?**

**-Comment pourrais-je oublier celui qui a changé ma vie?**

**Allen est ému. Il saute à mon cou et m'embrasse encore une fois. Si je venais à mourir, je sais que ça serait avec lui. Mon coeur bat quand il est là avec moi. Kanda a été affaibli par un de ses sentiments humains. J'entend des cris au loin. Les autres doivent nous chercher. Il me souri et je lui prend la main en l'embrassant. Tant pis si les autres nous voit je suis prêt à assumer. Yû Kanda est tomber amoureux de la pousse de soja. Je m'emcombre d'un sentiment mais tant pis. Je veux vivre et combattre avec celui qui a réussi à faire battre mon coeur. **


End file.
